Gone
by turtlesruinedmylife
Summary: "Looking back, she realized something important. She loved him. She had always loved him. But she had never told him. Now, it was too late. He was gone."  Please Read and Review!


She sat alone on the ground, knees against her chest, in front of his grave. She wouldn't and couldn't leave him, buried in the ground, left to rot…

The funeral was hours ago. Had invited nearly everyone they knew. But barely anyone had shown up. Other than the Grimms, the only people who had arrived were The Blue Fairy, Snow White, and Charming. The Blue Fairy had a day off from work, and owed the Grimms for saving her life. Snow was a good friend of the family, and had made Charming come. Everyone else had claimed to be busy, but she knew better. Nobody else came because they thought he wasn't worth it. They thought it was stupid to come to his funeral. He wasn't important. Why would they need to come? She could still hear Charming and Snow's conversation after the reception. _"I can't believe we came. This is pointless!" _Charming had said. _"Not to the Grimms, it's not!"_ Snow had replied defensively. _"He was a part of their family!"_

It happened so fast. He didn't see it coming. No one did. It was her fault. She had killed him. It had been raining buckets that night. He was being mischievous and left the house just before dinner. She was told to call him inside. He was on the other side of the road trying to look innocent, but she wasn't buying it. She called him inside multiple times, but he was being stubborn, and wouldn't budge. It took a bribe of a week's worth of her dessert to have him come in. He started across the street, taking his time. Neither of them noticed it as it got closer. He was halfway across when it struck. It had taken him by surprise. By the time it had taken her to register what had happened, it was too late. He was gone by the time the rest of the family had come to see what had happened. His cold, wet, body on the hard road was still fresh in her mind. She didn't think she could ever forget it.

She didn't think it was fair. Why did it have to be him? Why did he go across the street? Why didn't she offer her dessert sooner? It didn't make any sense. It never did.

She didn't know what they were going to do with his stuff. She didn't want the lingering reminder that he was gone, but it would be too painful to throw his stuff away like it never mattered to them. The house would never be the same. Nothing would be the same anymore.

She missed him. She missed his smile, his cute ears, and his twinkling eyes. Everything about him that she never thought twice about. Until now. The way he cocked his head to the side when he was confused. The adorable way he stuck out his lower lip when he pouted. She would never see him do those things again.

Looking back, she realized something important. She loved him. She had always loved him. But she had never told him. Now, it was too late. He was gone.

"Daphne," Daphne turned from the grave, and looked up at her sister's face which was trying hard not to let her sadness show. She needed all the support she could get. "Granny wants you inside." Sabrina spoke to her sister with care, knowing the young girl was in more pain than anyone in the Grimm household.

"No," Daphne's voice shook. "I'm not leaving him. I love him." Her last statement was barely a whisper. Sabrina had to strain to hear.

"Daphne, we all loved him. You know that." Sabrina noticed that her sister said love and not loved. The poor girl was not going to accept what happened. Sabrina could hardly accept it herself.

"Come on, Daphne," Both girls turned. Puck had come outside to try to persuade Daphne inside, as well. His usually mischievous face was looking uncharacteristically concerned. "You can visit him tomorrow. It's getting late."

"No," Daphne whimpered again.

Puck sighed. He was getting tired of all the sad faces. He just wanted things to go back to normal. He kneeled down, picked Daphne up bridal style, and began walking back to the house. Daphne began to sob, but she didn't resist. She was too tired to fight.

Puck stayed silent as Daphne wailed. "Shhh…." Sabrina spoke softly, walking beside Puck. "You need to get some sleep." Daphne nodded but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. She was too upset.

Sabrina sighed. It was hard seeing her little sister like this. It broke her heart. She didn't see Daphne cry this much since the night their parents disappeared. She took a last look at the grave, left the backyard, and entered the house, where Puck was waiting for her. Daphne was upstairs, and Henry and Veronica were tucking her into bed. He embraced Sabrina in a hug as she came inside. "It'll be okay," he whispered. Puck wiped the first of Sabrina's tears that began to pour out. Sabrina nodded, but buried her face into his chest. Puck stroked his girlfriend's hair as she sobbed quietly. He glanced at the grave one more time before leading Sabrina upstairs to her and Daphne's room, and tucking her in bed beside Daphne. As much as he hoped, Puck wasn't sure that the Grimm household would ever be the same again.

_Here Lies Elvis Grimm_

_2000-2011_

_A Friend, A Family Member, And Most Importantly, A Grimm_

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys think? Be honest and REVIEW! Anyway, this is an entry for Epiphany on Toast's non-puckabrina challenge. I hope you guys liked it!<br>**

**P.S. I FINALLY GOT A REAL ACCOUNT! WHOO! **


End file.
